Brawl: Characters
by Flameshield
Summary: This is now simply me trying to understand the characters. Wary of Spoilers starting at Ch. 13. Please Read and review, thx
1. News Report

**_Brawl_**

**Prologue – News Report**

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, thank you for tuning into Radiant News, I'm your host, Liz Golan.

"Firstly, there was been a fire down on Fifth Street in smash town, reports say no one was home at the time, but the house was a total loss. The fire crew says the fire starting in the kitchen, but no word on the cause.

"There was also an accident on Main Street; Police say it was due to black ice and drunk driving, no one was seriously hurt.

"Now I'll turn it over to Jeff Turning for the weather, Jeff."

"Thank you Liz, now as you all know, spring is right around the corner, so the temperatures are climbing ever so slowly. Tonight's lows will range between 10 and 15, tomorrow highs are expected to right around 43-54, sunshine all day with a few clouds come the afternoon. The Marine Forecast, wind blowing northeast at about 5 nautical miles, waves 2-4 feet, with perfect visibility, no craft advisories, looks to be a good day all around, Liz."

"Thank you Jeff. Coming up after the break; reports of a well known tournament returning for another round, and another look at your local forecast."

Within what looks to be a restaurant, the TV is on with Radiant News, that has now gone into a commercial break. One lone occupant was in there, cleaning up so that he could officially open it up once more come the start of the tournament as a place for his friends, new and old, to sit down, relax, and just talk.

His name, Kirby, he is a contestant of the tournament, known as Super Smash Brothers, and has been one since the beginning. With the approval of the hand behind the creation of the tournament, he created this little place called Kirby's Café. The other contestants pay half price for the meals while patrons have to pay full price. Kirby is an understanding fellow, so the prices aren't a noose, they won't hang. In fact, it is because of those prices that made Kirby's Café so popular, that and you get to hang out with your favorite contestant. Kirby might be a small, pick puffball as he heard people call him, but that doesn't change a thing; the only thing the other contestants fear is him being around so much food.

Yet Kirby has done well, toning down his urge to swallow all food. There was also concern for how many hands needed to run the place, but thanks to the hand behind SSB, there was no worry; the figures known as Wire Frames gave the help. Kirby has made exceptions, there are a few friends who come in back and help make food, and one of them makes a mighty fine pizza.

Kirby's attention went back to the TV set just as the news came back on.

"Welcome back. I'm sure everyone has heard rumors about familiar faces from the arena of the popular tournament, Super Smash Brothers, walking around town. Earlier today, our crew got a chance to talk with one of those faces, here's the report by Fred Raccoon."

The screen changes to a view of the restauarnt early in the afternoon.

"I'm sure this is a familiar sight for everyone who was here last tournament, Super Smash Brothers Melee, the famous Kirby's Café. I got a chance to go inside and talk with a very familiar face."

Inside a lit café, one can see it has been worked on. Kirby is seen sitting on the counter as the news folk walked in.

"Kirby, might you have anything that could confirm the rumors of Smashers walking around town?"

"Oh, yes, I can. My friends are slowly arriving for another tournament coming up in about four months."

"Another Tournament?"

"Melee and the original Super Smash Bros. was such a hit that the Master Hand is making plans for another tournament, with more smashers, more stages, in hopes that it will be just as successful as the first two."

"Has it been named yet?"

"The hand told me Brawl."

"Are you going to open the café again?"

"Don't you see the construction to expand the place? Of course I plan on opening again."

The scene changed, and the news reporter is seen on the camera.

"As told from a long time smasher, Super Smash Brothers is returning, and it should be bigger then ever. I'm Fred Raccoon with Radiant News."

The screen is back at the studio.

"You heard it yourself, folks, lets help give them the success they are looking for."

Kirby turns off the TV. Master Hand had actually told him to go ahead and tell the news reporters if they did come. He couldn't wait for the tournament to start, to see everyone and to meet the new faces. Granted, he's already met one, but that is because they both come from the same area.

Locking the place up, Kirby heads up Second Street, that is where the Smash Mansion is located. Entering, he checks the list to see who has arrived. There was him and Meta Knight, someone named Pit, another named Snake, and finally someone named Ike. He didn't know who the last three were, however Meta Knight is from Kirby's land, either with or against him, depending on the situation.

There were familiar names as well: Samus, Donkey Kong, Fox, Pikachu, and Yoshi. He was actually surprise that the Mario Gang hadn't arrived, as well as Link's group. Normally Mario was the first Smasher to arrive, as he did in the original, but this year it was said that Yoshi arrived first.

The mansion was silent as Kirby trotted up the stairs to his room. It is odd since the place was normally a bustle of action, even for the few smashers there were. In front of his door sat a sphere, angle in such a way he could see between the two shell pieces that holds it together and spies an energy sphere on the inside. Frowning, Kirby looks around the hallway, and on the ceiling was one of the newcomers. Taking a deep breath, Kirby lifts himself into the air, and then kicks the newcomer out of his hiding spot.

"Who are you?" Kirby asks the man, who was rubbing his right arm he landed on when he fell.

"Snake, one of the new smashers." He replies coolly.

"What were you doing?"

"Trying to identify this sphere that's been rolling around."

It was all Kirby could do to keep a straight face. He knew why the man was slightly curious to learn more about those he would be put against, but to expend the energy to follow a sphere, he found that slightly funny. Kirby walks over and taps the sphere.

"So why are you rolling around?" He asks the sphere.

"Nothing better to do until the other girls show up." A cyber voice responds. Suddenly the sphere changes form and becomes an armored warrior. "How comes the café?"

"Expansion is almost done, looks like I'll be able to open come Brawl day."

"That's good to hear, Kirby, I'll see you later."

"Later Samus!" he replies, then turns to Snake. "I'll see you around as well."

"Farewell, we will have a chance later to learn about each other." He says, and then leaves.

Kirby enters his room quietly. The day was quickly coming to a close and the pink ball was planning on turning in early. Meta Knight was in there, the two had to share a room. Neither mind, their belongings was scattered throughout the room.

"You did well on the news." Meta said, his sword hanging on the dashboard of his bed.

"I guess so." Kirby said, "At least the hand has allowed for practice bouts upon a neutral stage."

"Aye, I heard from Master Hand that although he's announced stages, they aren't done fully."

"They look impressive."

"I wonder who else is going to show for this tournament."

"Link and Mario, old friends, long time smashers like I." Kirby said, climbing onto his bed, "Those two I know, they wouldn't miss this.

"Ah, yes, how to they fair?"

"That's something you're going to have to experience yourself." Kirby said, "Don't know about you, but I'm going to bed."

"Sleep well then, Kirby."

Just as the sun disappeared, a shuttle appeared. Two figures exit and enter the mansion, signing in and guided to their rooms, which are in a quad like area for them. Samus greets them, then all turn in for the night.

* * *

Hello Readers. This here is my attempt at another SSB story.

Considering the time that i'm doing this, only confirmed characters are showing up in the early chapters, and hopefully as more get introduced, i'll write up a chapter that brings them to the mansion.

This story will update slowly only becasue i only have the information of few characters, but i'll try to make it interesting at the same time.

Please leave a review  
Flameshield


	2. Arrival Revival

**Chapter One – Arrival Revival**

His white angelic wings were folded neatly behind his back as he looks at the list containing the names of fellow smashers who had arrived, and there were two new names. At his feet is a small yellow mouse, though far bigger then the normal mouse, it has red cheeks and black tipped ears, and a tail in the shape of lightning.

"Hey, Pikachu, you know who these two are?" the lad asks, to which the Pokémon nods. "Well, veteran smashers once more, I wonder who else will show up."

"Pika!" Pikachu said, causing the lad to turn to the Pokémon to see what it wanted. It was waving its small hand, beckoning him to follow. He follows the small creature to the main living room of the mansion. Everyone was in there, even Kirby, talking with the smashers that just showed up.

The lad was amazed at the sense of royalty he felt when he looks at the female. The tiara sat firmly upon her head, the clear light blue gem in the center reflecting the light back onto the ceiling. Her stance was very formal like, her face somewhat set, her body tense. The male next to her had the feeling of a hero around him. He could see the tunic he wore was well used, the shield shows cuts and bangs, like it had been use much. He couldn't see the sword, but it look strong.

"Pika!" Pikachu said again, darting forward and jumping up into the female's arms.

"Ah, hello Pikachu." She says, startle by the Pokémon's jump. "You don't have your translator, do you?" Pikachu shook his head no. The lad walks over slowly, unsure of what to do. The gorilla, Donkey Kong as he was told, spots that and walks over to him. "Oh, another new member?" the female states when she takes note of DK trying to get her attention. Pikachu jumps over to the male, who holds him.

"Y-yeah, I'm Pit." He says, scared that she had addressed him. She then did something he wasn't expecting. She raises her hands up to her chest, a space between them, and creates a little flame; from there she encases it in a blue crystal and hands it to him. Carefully he grasps it, and looks at it. "What's this?" he asks, looking back at her.

"Nothing special." She says, "My name is Zelda, and this is Link."

"Nice to meet you." He says, and jumps back when the crystal in his hand breaks and the flame pops.

"Sorry." Zelda says, "I was going to call it back, but I forgot that my magic is a little rusty right now."

"Bah, don't worry about it." Pit says, "Everyone needs to get in a little practice."

"I'm glad for this reunion and everything, but I need to get back to work on the revisions for the café." Kirby says.

"You go do that." Link says, "We'll see you around."

"Pyro." Kirby mutters, and then walks out the door.

**…Brawl…**

Early afternoon found Pit and Link at the target range, with Zelda hanging nearby. Fox was on the other end where there were better targets for his blaster to hit. Link held his bow in his right hand while his left twirl an arrow, staring at the target about 60 feet away. After a moment, he pulls back on the drawstring and aims for the target, after a few seconds he lets it go, just missing the center circle.

"How long has it been since you last used the bow?" Pit asks.

"Few months." Link replies. He rolls his shoulders in an attempt to loosen them up.

Pit turns to his own target, and then lifts up his twin swords, with his left hand, he pulls on an invisible drawstring, and the rings on his arm come off and encase a single arrow, when he lets go, the rings go back onto his arm and the arrow goes flying, he too misses the bulls-eye mark.

"Heh, not bad for someone who hasn't used a bow in a few years." Pit comments, lowering his bow. His attention was drawn to the target to Link's right, as a golden arrow rests in the middle of the bulls-eye.

"Zelda!" Link exclaimed, turning to her. In her hands was golden bow. "I thought you weren't going to use that!"

"I said I wouldn't use it in the matches, I didn't say anything about not using it here." Zelda says calmly, lowering her bow. "I think I beat you both from back here."

"I didn't peg you for an archer." Pit admits, "What else can you do?"

"Don't worry about what I won't do in a match, worry about what I can do, and that's magic." Zelda says, putting her bow away.

"Can I see some of those here?" Pit asks.

"Sure, I suppose." Zelda mutters, winking at Link, "Though afterwards, I'm going to help Pikachu get his translator."

Link walks over to the door and opens it. "I'm going to get a drink of water." He says, and then leaves, leaving the door wide open.

"Alright, what can you do?" Pit asks.

"Well, you've seen the fire and the shield, though on a much lower scale then what I would do them as, then there's my… recovery move that helps me get back onto the stage after being thrown off." Then, before Pit's eyes, she disappears. He looks around for her, but only finds Fox, who look like he was ready to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asks the humanoid canine.

"I can't believe you fell for that trick." The veteran smasher said, "She warped out of here because she has more, pressing matters to deal with."

"Like what?" Pit asks, and Fox takes a deep breathe.

"You wouldn't know this, but last tournament there was another princess who didn't like Zelda, and they often battled each other because she demanded it." Fox said, "There was one match that proved almost fatal to Zelda, the simulator had malfunction, trapping both in there, and they didn't know. Zelda lost the match, being thrown off on her last stock, the simulator didn't let either out, and Zelda's body had entered a seizure. Luckily the Wire Frames were notified when the simulator malfunctioned, but Zelda was in a coma for nearly a month."

"Who is this other princess?" Pit asks after Fox finished the tale.

"Peach, and she's showing up later today."

**…Brawl…**

"Ah-ha, here is it Pikachu." Zelda calls to the yellow Pokémon, who races over. "Let's hope it still works." She mutters as she attaches it around Pikachu's neck, as it was a collar of sorts. "How's that?"

"Fine!" the mouse said, and then starts to run circles around Zelda. "It still works!"

"That's a relief." Zelda says as he comes to a halt in front of her.

"You want to go outside and get out of this stuffy place?"

"That'd be nice." She replies, and then gets up. The door to Pikachu's room was made for the normal folks to get in, with a flap on the bottom big enough to Pikachu to enter and exit out of. Last year Jigglypuff could also enter and exit through the same door, but no one, not even Pikachu, knew if she would come or not this year.

The two of them head into the backyard of the mansion the air was crisp, it was probably 48 degrees out; Zelda had grabbed her cloak out of her room as they passed it and put it on. The backyard was much like a park, it had a playground of the younger kids, a fountain, a mini forest, and a pond that people could fish and swim in.

Pikachu darts off, and Zelda lets him. She heads over to the pond and sits down by a tree that was part of the mini forest. She watches as her breathe floats upward, frozen water vapor rising up. Closing her eyes, she places her head against the trunk and lets the cool air flow around her, a gentle breeze makes itself apparent. She's pull from her daze when Pikachu returns and jumps into her lap. He had two apples in his mouth, holding them by the stem. He drops them into her lap and picks on up with his small hands and begins to eat it. Zelda reaches down and grabs the other, eating it herself.

"Where did you find theses?" she asks.

"Storage shed." Pikachu said after he swallowed what he was chewing.

"Very thoughtful." Zelda says. The sweet juice of the apple relaxed her, and the gentle chewing made for a great snack. Several minutes passed before the two were aware of another presence, and Zelda turn to see who it was.

"Peach." Zelda says emotionlessly.

"Zelda." Peach says with a weak smile on her face. "How are you?"

_What's this?_ Zelda wonders to herself, _Why is she being…nice?_ "Alright, I suppose." She finally mutters, looking out to the pond.

Peach looks at Zelda sadly, understanding the coldness sent at her. "Look, I want to apologize for last tournament, I was stupid in my actions and thoughts, I… I always thought that being the best was always being on top, and that was selfish of me. I know now that being the best means understanding one has faults and works with them, but I cost myself a friend before realizing that. I… I was just wondering if… it was possible to leave what is in the past where it is and start anew."

Silence follows after Peach finishes. While Peach spoke Zelda had glance back her way, seeing Peach solemn, and probably without much hope of them becoming friends. The Hylian Princess could see that Peach meant every word she said, but it was hard to let go of past experience. Looking back out at the frozen pond, Zelda ponders. Pikachu looks up at her, then at Peach, and wonders what will happen.

Link and Mario are hiding in the mini forest, close enough to hear what was being said, even a whisper, but far enough away that neither knew of their presence. Neither spoke, they didn't want to give themselves away. Crouching in the snow was rather cold, but they didn't let it bother them as they wait for the answer.

**…Brawl…**

Evening was settling in, Kirby had return from his café and everyone was relaxing in the living area. Link was talking with Ike about the rules to Smash while Samus talks with Bowser. Pit was sitting on the couch watching the news while Fox plays chess with Snake. DK and Yoshi are reading books while Meta Knight quietly observes the events.

Laughter caught everyone's attention. Pikachu came darting in first, jumping on the couch and hiding behind Pit, who was surprised by the Pokémon's sudden arrival. Then Peach and Zelda enter the room, their laughter calming down to a giggle. All of the veteran smashers, save Link and Mario, stare dumbfound while the new recruits wonder what was going on.

"I thought they were rivals?" Pit whispers.

"They still are," Link says to the lad, "But, thankfully, friendly rivals this time."

"Meaning?"

"No more random flying frying pans or random specks of fire floating around." Mario says, "Hopefully."

* * *

I'm aimming for perhaps weekly updates, that way incase i don't have a chapter ready i can see what the Smash Dojo will have up. 

The chapter title is kind of a play on words, if you sound it out, it sounds like 'A Rival Revival', and in my mind Zelda and Peach are rivals. There is also a referance to Zelda vs. Peach Series in here for a chapter/oneshot that isn't up yet, and i'll get it up sometime next week.

I've also heard that Sheik and Ganondorf are most likely going to come back for Brawl, but until i have offical information, i'm not putting them in the story, yet. Though i have a good idea for Ganondorf's Final Smash, much like Bowser become Giga Bowser, Ganondorf should become Ganon, but that's up to the makers.

Anyway, Please leave a reveiw  
Flameshield


	3. Dance

**Chapter Two – Dance**

Noontime the next day, everyone could smell pizza cooking. Everyone was lounging in the living area when Fox noticed the smell, and after a few minutes everyone could smell it. Some could smell pepperoni; others pick out the smell of sausage. It was then Meta Knight notices someone missing.

"Where is that girl?" he asks.

"Zelda?" Yoshi asks, and Meta Knight nods, "Well, come to think of it, I haven't seen her all day."

"Perhaps we should follow our nose." Pikachu states and everyone nods, figuring it was a good idea. Mario turns to the door leading out into the main hall, and sees a new lad standing there. Pikachu also turns, wondering what was keeping Mario, when he saw the lad as well. "A Pokémon Trainer?"

"Uh… h-hi." He says, scratching the back of his head, "This is the smash mansion… r-right?"

"Yes." Mario says kindly.

"W-well, I'm a new smasher, I-I use Pokémon to fight you guys, I g-guess."

"Don't be shy." Pikachu says, "C'mon, we've got pizza cooking."

"You can talk?" The trainer asks, slightly bewildered.

"I wear a translator collar." Pikachu says, running over to the door, "C'mon, we ought to hurry before it's all gone."

"Right." Mario says, and the threesome head down the hall until they come across the dinning hall. It could seat 50 people comfortably.

"Keep quiet." Link whispers when they enter, he doesn't turn to face them.

Keeping silent, they could hear someone humming and another singing. Pikachu identified the singer, it was Samus, the words sounded odd, but Pikachu figured they were her native tongue. The humming sounded a lot like Zelda; Pikachu remembers one time hearing the Hylian Princess hum in the last tournament.

"Pizza's finished." Samus' voice calls.

"Let's get the gang then." Zelda's soft voice says. There is some shuffling around the kitchen as Zelda and Samus enter the dinning hall, each carrying two pans of Pizza. However, Zelda stops short, looking at the 14 other people, trying their hardest to keep quiet.

"What is it?"

"I think they followed their nose." Zelda comments and Samus look over and see the group, crouching and trying to remain hidden.

"There's a new guy in there."

"There's enough Pizza here." Zelda says, and then places her pans on the table. "You guys can stop hunkering down over there, we know you're there."

Everyone quickly raced over to the pizzas, each taking two slices; Kirby grabs all the extra slices. Zelda glances over at Samus, who shrugs. Samus takes one of her slices and eats it while Peach approaches Zelda.

"You know, this is the first time I've tasted your food." She says shyly.

"I kind of figured out as much." Zelda says, "But that's alright, there is a first for everything, and it's different for everyone."

"You are wise beyond your years."

"You have no idea." Zelda replies, grabbing her slices of pizza. She turns to the fridge when she sees Bowser scrounging in it. "You won't find any Pepsi; it won't be in until the café is done." Bowser's shoulders sag, but he closed the fridge and goes back to his pizza.

"Any word if Ganondorf might return?" Peach asks Zelda, who shrugs.

"Don't know; if he is coming back he has to find his own way." Zelda replies, and then walks over to Link where they have a conversation in their native tongue.

**…Brawl…**

Dance Dance Revolution, Samus and the Pokémon Trainer were dancing it out on the home system with everyone watching. Samus is one of the better fit smashers, and can do the hardest song on the hardest level with about 90 percent accuracy. The Trainer was giving Samus a run for her money; it was the hardest level with the easiest song. The Trainer's three Pokémon are sitting around with Pikachu, each of them with a translator collar like Pikachu's and all were talking softly.

Peach and Zelda were playing some cribbage while Link and Ike spar with swords. Snake was watching the dancers play while Pit and Meta Knight went with Kirby to work on the café. Several minutes passed before Samus and the Trainer got off the DDR.

"I haven't had the time to practice." Samus commented, pulling out the hair elastic that held up her hair and started to brush it, "Nonetheless that was a good workout."

"That it was." The Trainer agrees, taking off his cap and wiping off the sweat.

"Zelda, want to dance?" Peach asks, placing her cards face down on the table.

Zelda replies by following Peach's lead and walking over to the DDR. They decided to play on the normal difficulty on the same song Samus and the Trainer did. That day Zelda was in a light pair of pants and a tank top, while Peach wore a mini skirt and a tee.

"Zelda has good motion." Ike comments when he and Link stop their spar, "almost flawless, I'd say."

"Yeah, she's always like that." Link says, "Though this time around they seem equal, with different approaches."

"Yeah, with the way their dress, I'd say Peach is a princess while Zelda is a normal citizen."

"Talk about what a different attire makes." Samus comments. She walks over and joins the two swordsmen as they watch the Princesses dance.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have said you were a female when you were in your armor."

"No one would've." Samus replies. "You are right; Zelda is near flawless from back here."

Zelda's movement was like she was spinning a hula-hoop, her arms out to help her balance as she moves her feet to the beat. Her mind hones in on the game screen, watching the arrows rise up, and her feet moving so that she could get them, some she missed entire, while others she scored perfectly.

Peach looks over briefly, while keeping an eye on her screen. She is amaze at how fluently Zelda moves, occasionally spinning around as her feet got tangled up while sticking with the beat. Occasionally, Zelda would clap her hands above her head with the beat.

When the dance was done, it tallied up the totals, and much to the surprise of the two of them, the scores were the same.

"That's… not possible." Peach says, looking at each number separately.

"Or just very unlikely." Zelda reasons. She walks back over to the table with their cribbage game. "Shall we finish this game here?"

"Okay." Peach says, removing her eyes from the DDR monitors.

"Hey, you have a name we can call you?" Pikachu asks the trainer.

"Uh, Red." He replies.

"Red is it, well I got word from Master Hand that you'll be staying in my room." Pikachu says, "He's already got the bed ready."

"Oh, cool." Red says.

"C'mon, I'll show it to you." Pikachu says, and then hops out of his chair and towards the door. "Bring the team too!"

"Okay." Red says, and he and his Pokémon follow Pikachu to their room.

"Looks like Red's going to fit in quite nicely." DK mutters. Yoshi nods in agreement.

"I can't wait to face his Pokémon in battle." Yoshi says.

"Yeah, I hear Mario and Kirby have a match-up here shortly after spring starts." DK says, watching the plumber go up against Snake on the DDR.

"Really? That's interesting."

"Neutral Stage, the only one available at the moment, real stage however."

"Real, as in it'll hurt to get hit?"

"Yep."

"Sounds dangerous."

"However, we can only go for a few minutes and have no access to the items, it's just punch and kick."

"Well, let's hope they have a good time." Yoshi says, "Dunno about you, but I think its time for someone to make supper."

"I think Link was going to make soup shortly." DK says, then turns to look for the Hylian Hero. "He must be starting already, I don't see him."

"I hope the soup's good." Yoshi says, then gets up and heads out of the room.

* * *

Why Red? Why not Red? Red is cool, it's the color of Coca-Cola, a bag of Nacho Cheese Doritos, it's the main color of the Trainer's outfit, and in Gold Version of Pokemon the last Trainer you meet is named Red. 

Pointless bit of info, the soup Link is going to make is similar to that of the one Yeto in Twilight Princess makes.  
Zelda makes perfect Pizza everyone enjoys.

Forgive me if anything about DDR is wrong, i have no real knowledge about that cool looking game, but i'm trying hard...

Please leave a review, reviews are ever nice, no matter the tone they may take.  
Flameshield


	4. Subspace Nightmare

**Chapter Three: Subspace Nightmare**

Today several smashers were getting ready to do their first practice run on the neutral stage; they just had to be careful not to be too harsh on each other since the stage wasn't a simulation. They would face each other for a few minutes at a time in front of a crowd.

"C'mon Zelda, please?"

"Do you really think facing me first will benefit you?"

"Well, Samus is one of them Heavy Hitters in her armor, I'm not about to face a Heavy Hitter right off, I'd face Bowser, but he gets real rough, I'd face that new guy Red, but I'm not ready to face any of the Pokémon yet…"

"Alright, alright, fine." Zelda mutters, shaking her head, "If it'll make you happy, just don't be like you were last tournament."

"Okay! See you at the field." A very happy Peach says, then skips away. Zelda just shakes her head at the other princess; as much as Peach has changed, she was still persistent in facing Zelda on the field. Grabbing her dress she battles in, and gowns on her princess attire. The Master Hand has yet to create alternate outfits, so everyone was stuck with their original until he got them ready.

Entering the main room, Zelda accounted for everyone but Mario and Kirby, who she remembers went over to the stadium earlier for a practice bout. Sitting next to Link, Zelda attempts to relax herself; there was no need to be stressed out before the tournament officially began.

"Got a match, huh?" Link asks, and she nods.

"Peach really hasn't changed that much." Zelda mutters, "I mean, yeah, she's nice and all now, but she wants to face me first."

"Brings back some bad memories."

"Yeah, I best get going though."

"Take it easy." Link calls behind her as she gets up and walks out the door.

The warm air was light, making it feel cooler then it really was. The walk to the stadium was short, and before long Zelda found herself standing next to Peach, watching Mario and Kirby. Neither had changed much in attack style, not that Zelda was surprise, Link has kept his attack style much the same as well, just added the boomerang in the last tournament. Zelda herself decided it wouldn't hurt to keep the same style; it worked out for her mostly last tournament.

Soon the crowd cheers loudly as Mario and Kirby finish their match, shaking hands and waving to them. Zelda let a smile out, Peach joining in on the cheering as well. The Hylian allows herself to clap before sensing something off.

Dark red clouds bursts on to the scene, and a large ship enters the premises. As it comes over the stadium, a small door opens on the bottom and small purple orbs fell to the ground.

"What is that?" Peach asks aloud.

"I don't know." Zelda replies.

Soon the purple 'mist' starts to gather in one spot, and a strange purple creature appears. The next thing the group knew there was a whole army. Peach gasps and Zelda is taken aback, but the Hylian quickly moves forward, footsteps behind her told her Peach was following. Jumping up, Zelda activates Farore's Wind and warps over behind Mario, short after she stood up Peach floats down beside her.

"What's going on?" Peach asks.

"I wish I knew." Mario replies, "But I have a feeling this has nothing to do with Master."

"Shall we fight?" Kirby asks.

"I dunno." Mario replies, "I want to know what they—"

"Mario, look out!" Zelda calls, then grabs the plumber and get him out of the way of the coming attack from one of those things. Peach and Kirby were moving to the call as well. Zelda's jump causes her to hit the ground hard on her shoulder and roll a ways before stopping. Slightly dazed when she stops on her side, Mario gets out of her grasp and stays by her side, the last thing the group needs was to fight alone and weak. After several minutes of fighting off the strange creatures, Mario hears Zelda climb back to her feet, a speck of fire moving towards an oncoming foe. It vanishes for a brief second before exploding on top of it, causing it to screech in pain.

"There's too many." Mario muses, the whole arena was filled with them.

"You and Kirby are the only ones here with any experience against large numbers." Zelda says, watching the enemy, "Peach doesn't seem to be the type to hold her own in this situation, and I know I'm inexperienced."

"You'd be right about Peach; she's often getting kidnapped by someone it seems." Mario mutters as the group gets back together. "Plans?"

Zelda looks behind her in time to see an inbound attack. As fast as she could, she got up her barrier, Nayru's Love, so it covers everyone, and then focuses on her fire move, Din's Fire.

"Zelda, what are you doing?" Peach asks, but the Hylian doesn't respond. After a minute, the blue shield broke apart and flew at the things, cutting into many and destroying them. A single bead of sweat rolls down Zelda's forehead as she waits for them to close in again. When they were ten feet away, Zelda unleashes a powerful version of her fire, as the dome quickly travels across the field, engulfing and killing those purple creatures. Peach grabs a hold of Zelda as the Hylian sways on her feet. "You okay?" Peach asks.

"Yes." Zelda replies, and then steps aside and looks around. "They're gone?"

"Something's not right." Kirby says, "There was still a few on the outside edges, but they vanished."

It was then a new figure appears, floating on some device while carrying a sphere. The group watches him, waiting for some hostile move. It seems to laugh, and then drops the sphere. The group was on alert now, as two small robots move around the sphere and opens it up; it was Mario who notices the ticker.

Three minutes. Three stinking minutes until it did something. It didn't look like a bomb, but it still made him worry. He dashes over, but is stop mere feet away when something lands behind the group. A cannonball like thing came flying at Mario, and unable to react, is sent flying.

"Mario?!" Kirby calls, taking a few feet forward, he then heard something behind him, and Peach's frighten scream. Kirby turns to see the two Princesses encaged. Peach was scared, Zelda seems more confused then anything, but Kirby could see fear etch into her face. The creature holding the two cages looked to be a giant Venus Trap plant, and it bangs the two cages together, causing Zelda to lose her footing for a moment.

"Peach? Are you alright?" Zelda calls to the other princess.

"I don't want to be in here." She wails.

"Peach! Please stop and help us think of a plan to escape!" Zelda says sternly, Peach looks up at her, and saw desperation on her face.

"Does this thing have a weakness?" Kirby calls from below.

Peach finally looks behind her and looks at the creature. She was surprise to realize she recognized it as something from her lands.

"We have to stun it somehow and jump on its bellybutton." Peach says. She spots an odd look from Zelda, but the Hylian shrugs.

"Each land to its own." Zelda mutters, "How do we stun it?"

"I don't know, Mario is the expert." Peach replies.

Suddenly, the creature swings the cages wildly, causing a new shriek from Peach. Zelda allows herself a shriek when her cage slams into the ground. Kirby suddenly has an idea when he notices the iron cage has noticeable damage. When it stops swing, Kirby calls out to them

"I have a plan, but it might hurt."

"You're going to let him smash these cages around?" Peach wails, staring at Kirby with scared eyes.

"If it works, it'll get us out." Zelda reasons, though her voice mirrors her pain. Not even bothering to stand up, she holds her side and looks down at Kirby. Her eyes then rise upward at the strange device slowly ticking away the minutes. "Besides, we have to stop that thing!"

Peach looks over to where Zelda was staring, there was less then two minutes left on the ticker. "Fine, do what you must." Peach says. Kirby offers a smile before turning to the creature. "Petey Piranha is what he's called."

"Petey, why not try and hit me!" Kirby calls out. Petey was agitated, and swung the cages about. Peach was trying real hard not to squeal again, even when her own cage slams into the ground. After several seconds of pounding, it was Zelda who broke free first. Struggling to push herself upright, Zelda turns to see Peach's cage flying towards her. Zelda locks eyes with Peach, and spots fear in them.

Dreadful fear.

**…Brawl…**

Zelda woke up with a start, in the safety of her room at the mansion. She could feel the sweat rapidly cooling off, making her shiver. She was breathing hard, trying to calm herself, but it wasn't working. She could still feel the pain that occurred when she was slammed into the ground in her nightmare, and could still see Peach's scared eyes. Several minutes pass before the door to her room opens and Link steps in. He quickly moves over to her side and hugs her, not caring for the sweat that clung to her body as her head lands on his bare chest.

"Shhh, calm down, calm down." Link whispers. It was Samus who knocked on his room door, when he opened it she said she thought she heard Zelda scream, when he entered and saw Zelda sitting up in bed shaking, he knew something happened. He held her until he notices she had fallen back asleep, and instead of leaving her, he lays down next to her. Her bed was damp, but he figures it was from all the sweat and who knows how much tossing and turning.

When it came to Zelda, he loves her like a sister, something about when he looks in the mirror and is able to spot her face when he looks at his own, and how comfortable he was around her, no matter how he looked,. Right now he was in a pair of pants with no shirt on, holding her, the blanket between them.

As Link drifts back to sleep, he felt a tear slide onto his chest.

* * *

This was fun to write. 

Before i get any wierd reviews, in this preticualar story, Link and Zelda are Brother and Sister, just neither knows that fact. partly because i'm not too good with romance... but anyway, i jsut want to say that.

Please leave a review, for they are most insightful  
Flameshield


	5. Super Spicy Curry

**Chapter Four: Super Spicy Curry**

Link woke up the next morning alone. On the bed was a piece of paper with a simple note on it. Before he reads it, he looks around the room. He notices that Zelda's cloak was missing. Getting up, he picks up the piece of paper and places it on her desk, and then does her a favor and changes the bed sheets. Once he was done making the bed, he reads the note.

'Link,  
I don't want anyone to be looking for me today, so if you could, can you tell them that I just want some time alone? Do this and I might talk about my nightmare to you, but I just need some time to clear my mind.  
Zelda'

Link knew it was rare for her to even have ten minutes to herself. Exiting her room and entering his, he changes into his tunic and leaves again, Samus comes out of her room and looks at him.

"Well?" she asks.

"If anyone asks about Zelda, just tell them she wants to be alone." Link says.

"Alright, anyway, Kirby has asked for help with the cafe, I'm guessing he wants to open it sooner or something. He wants all the smashers to help out; I guess we can let him know Zelda's unavailable."

"See you down at the cafe then." Links says as they leave their area of the mansion. Samus left the building while Link made his way to the kitchen area. There he was met by Snake, who had his back up against the doorframe.

"So what's with your princess?" Snakes asks softly.

"Why do you ask?" Link questions while picking up a banana.

"She left rather early this morning." He replies, stepping away from the doorfram and grabbing a bottle of water. "Kept looking behind her shoulder like she was spooked."

"She had a nightmare last night." Link says slowly. Snake notes that he didn't really want to say anything. "I hope she's alright."

"You're not going to check up on her?" Snake asks, slightly surprised.

"I will later on today." Link replies, "For now i'm just going to give her some room."

"You know her better." Snake states. "You going to the cafe?"

"Yeah, in a bit." Link replies, "I want to get in a few arrows before I head down."

"Suit yourself." Snake says, and then leaves the kitchen area.

**...Brawl...**

In a normal society, one wouldn't see an ape sitting around the airport waiting for someone. However, since Smash Town was far from a 'normal' society, the people paid little heed to the ape with the red tie with the letters 'DK' on it in yellow. In fact, DK was surpirsed that no one was coming up to him for his autograph or asking if he was indeed going to smash again.

He has been at the Airport for the better part of the hour, waiting for a friend of his to arrive. He was surprised to hear that Master Hand had invited this friend to join SSB. After meeting Snake, he knew anything was possible, but this would be the first person to share his icon upon the TV for patrons to see while they smash; Samus and Yoshi was the only other members who didn't have someone from their lands, but DK figures that might change.

Turning his attention to another wave of passengers who had disembarked a plane, he saw a tail in the midst of it. After several minutes, a small monkey with a red shirt and stars as well as a red cap enters his field of vision.

"Ah, you made it."

"Glad to be here."

"Come, my frineds will be at a cafe."

"Okay."

The two members of the primate family exits the airport and into the busy street. Using the crosswalks, the duo slowly follows the crowd until they got to a cafe inthe midst of reconstruction. The new smasher couldn't find the place name, but follows DK inside.

The monkey looks around in awe. There were varous people in there, and even some strange creatures working about, working with each other as they rebuild the place for whenever it was to open. With the exception of 4 cretures, one round thing, a dragon/dinosaur creature, and a humanoid fox, everyone else appeared human. The round thing walks over to them.

"Who's your friend DK?" it asks.

"This is Diddy Kong; He's the newest addition to the Smashers."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kirby, owner of this cafe."

"Hi." Diddy says.

"Well, DK, make sure he's aware of everything." Kirby says, and then walks off.

So for the next hour, DK tells Diddy about the many Smashers and about the rules. It was at this time that Kirby came out with a large pot of curry for everyone and when Link enters the building.

"Hey Guys, lunch time!" Kirby calls, and the groud comes over.

"Outta the way Mario, I want some first." Wario calls, pushing Mario out of the way.

"Hey, no pushing." Pit calls.

"Aww, its-a okay, Pit." Mario says, "He always does that."

"Still."

"Just no explosive farts, alright?" Kirby says, recalling the groups' first meeting with him.

"Fine, I'll go to some abandon area and let 'er rip." Wario says, taking a dish of curry.

"Looks spicy." Diddy comments, looking at it.

"It's not that bad." Bowser says, eating his curry.

"Are you kidding me?" Pit coughs, "This stuff is super spicy!" as he spoke, small flames came out of his mouth.

"Kirby, what game are you playing?" Snake asks, looking at the small pink ball.

"No game. It's just food." He replies, "some tolerate it better then others"

Link pulls out one of his many bottles and scoops up some of the curry. Pocketing it, he takes some himself and tastes it.  
"Seems a tad mild, but the flames?" Link says, the small flames popping out of his mouth. "I hope Master Hand doesn't get any Crazy ideas."

"That was Crazy Hand's job last tournament." Pikachu says.

"Mmm, got a sneak at a list not to long ago." Bowser says softly, grabbing everyone's attention, "There's somethin' called a 'Final Smash' that everyone gets, each with their own special move based on them, and one of the 'Final Smashes' happened to be mine."

"What are you saying?" Red asks.

"You newbies won't know one of Crazy Hand's ideas, but the others will."

"Giga." Samus says, and Bowser Nods.

"When I grab this 'Smash Orb' thing, I'll have a brief time to be as Giga Bowser"

"I don't even want to know how you got this information." Fox says, "That monster was hard enough to be back then." Everyone mummers in agreement. "Know any others?"

"Sorry." Bowsers says, shaking his head no, "I found myself honing onto mine; I'm sure Master will tell us when he gets the list completed"

Another few hours of work passed before Link takes his leave, saying he wanted to find Zelda before the day ended. Walking out back of the mansion, Link soon finds her near the pond, from his angle he could see her eyes were closed and her breathing steady, like she was asleep. A wild squirrel sat in her lap, also asleep.

_Odd, aren't squirrels still in hibernation?_ Link wonders as she slowly moves in. He was surprise that she didn't move; she was normally a very light sleeper. _Did this nightmare of hers affect her?_ He wonders again as he slides an arm around her shoulders and props her head onto his shoulder. The squirrel looks up at him, and then cuddles back to sleep. Several minutes pass before she stirs.

"Ugh..." she mumbles, lifting her head up. Looking up at the sky, she realizes how late it was. She then turns to Link, who as sitting silently, staring out at the pond. "How long...?"

"Not very." he replies before she finishes, "Came to find you and bring you back, seeing as you have been gone for a while." Zelda remains quiet. Link shuffles around his bag until he pulls out a bottle filled with curry. "How spicy you like your food?"

"Depends, why"

"Well, Pit says it was super spicy, Bowser didn't notice, I thought it was mild." Link says, passing it to her, "Try it, I think its good."

Zelda takes the bottle, having not had anything to eat today and realizing she was very hungry. The still warm bottle warms her cold fingers as she uncorks the bottle and takes a small sip. Not notcing much taste, she take a bigger sip.

"Be careful when you talk, it has a tendency to spew fire"

"What?" Zelda says, and scares the squirrel with the small flames.

"Like I said, don't burn the forset down." Link says, and then stands up. "C'mon, we best be getting back." Zelda merely  
nods, fearing to talk after having the curry. She finishes it well before they return, and the gentle burning feeling soon fades away.

"I'm afraid." Zelda suddenly says as they reach the back door.

"Of what?" Link asks, looking back at her. He couldn't see her eyes.

"Of the future." she says so low Link could barely hear it.

"Is this connect to your dream?"

"My bloodline is known for dreams of the future, this nightmare seemed to real to be just a nightmare."

"If you know it, you could try to change it."

"There's only so much that can be altered." Zelda says, "Peach is going to ask me to fight her on that first day, and she won't leave me be until I accept, so that can't change... I don't know."

"Don't think about it too much, there's still a few weeks before the first practice match."

"I guess." Zelda says, "Though I think I might have to tell Master Hand soon."

"Yeah, he best should know." Link says.

After a few minutes of silence, the two enter the mansion to turn in for the night. Upon entering, everyone looks over at Zelda, who couldn't look at anyone. However, when she saw Peach, they lock eyes. The vivid image of those dreadful fear glued itself into Peach's eyes when Zelda knew she wasn't afraid at the moment, uttering a small, nearly inaudio cry, Zelda breaks eye contact and walks off, not wanting to be in the room any longer then she had too.

* * *

I'll say this right now, forgive me for any spelling/grammer errors. I nearly had this chapter done before the Trial Run of Word Office 2007 ran out on me, locking up the system until i get the full version, which won't be for some time. So I acutally had to keep the window up while re-typing the whole chapter onto Notepad, which gives me no idea on errors of any kind. I may have to shift over to my laptop just to continue.  
**Update (9/16/07): I have corrected all spelling/grammer errors I could find.**

Also, weather or not i keep up my weekly updates now depends on School and Dojo Updates. I could get backed up on Homework, limiting my time for freedom upon the computer. Updates on the Dojo are interesting, however at the moment nothing i can really put into this story like i have been, aw well, still have another week.

With those said, I'll bow out for another week (or more). I thank those who read, and give the fav soda of those who review.  
Flameshield


	6. Return of the Ice

**Chapter Five: Return of the Ice**

Samus was at her computer, surfing the Internet. She was looking for some tickets for a concert; she wanted to get everyone out of the mansion. After a little while, she buys 21 tickets for a live concert for Saturday Night's Performance. Getting of the computer, she exits her room.

She leaves the Hylian Lounge area quietly, the Master Hand was in there talking with Zelda. She didn't listen in because she feared it might've ruined the friendship she had with the princess. When she was out of the Hylian Lounge, she heads for the Mansion lounge where just about everyone was hanging out. Peach, Mario, and Bowser had gone to the park in town, Kirby and Meta Knight had gone to work on the café. She stops when a smell enters her nose.

"Wario, did you fart?"

"It'd be a lot worse had I done so." The antithesis of Mario said.

"Sometimes I wonder about that." Snake replies. He was playing a racing game with Pit, Red, and Yoshi.

"Whatever." Samus mutters, "I just won't think about it."

A gentle laughter filled the room at that, and Samus let herself smile. Sitting down at a small table with a chessboard, Samus looks at her opponent, Diddy Kong.

"Let's play!" the monkey said.

"Alright." Samus agrees.

An hour passes before Zelda emerges. She was clearly at a loss for sleep, but no one bothers her. She sits down next to the group playing the racing game, and Pikachu sits on her lap.

"Gah, I lost again!" Pit says, about ready to throw his controller before it was taken out of his hand. "Huh?" he looks behind him to see Zelda holding the controller.

"Let me try." Zelda says, picking a car.

"Alright." Snake says, picking the car he used last. Yoshi and Red follow suit.

**…Brawl…**

Peach, Mario, and Bowser were walking up to the mansion to get some lunch when they heard a loud cheer come from it. Wondering what was going on, the trio hurries inside. After a bit, they enter the man lounge and spot Pit cheering on Zelda while she races against Snake, Yohsi, and Red. Another minute passes before the virtual race ended, Zelda pushing her car past Snakes just as they cross the finish line. It wasn't clear who had won until the standing came, Zelda beating Snake by a hundredth of a second.

"Take that!" Pit says as Snake puts his controller down.

"I guess I shouldn't have underestimated you, Zelda."

"Everyone does at first." She replies, "Wanna play Peach?"

"Uh, sure." Peach said, surprised the Hylian Princess had asked. Samus also comes over as they take Yoshi's and Red's controllers and Pit takes Snake's controller. The group plays, laughing all the while.

"It's good to see her chipper again." Mario says as he walks over to Link.

"Yeah." The Hylian Hero replies, "It's still going to be rough, however, getting her to find some sleep."

Mario shrugs. Link looks around the room, DK and Diddy playing chess, Snake watching from the shadows, Red hanging out with his Pokémon. Everything seems normal for the new tournament, the new faces doing their own thing while the veterans doing what people knew them to do. Like Yohsi hanging out with a bunch of eggs with green spots, Pikachu running into the kitchen, returning with a container of strawberries for the racers to eat.

"Everything is normal, but for how long?" Link mutters, remembering what Zelda had told him the other night that caused him to summon the Master hand.

**…Brawl…**

One was in blue and the other in pink, both had fur trimmed hoods a sturdy wooden hammers that could cause damage. Everyone they pass says hello, and a few ask a question, "Are you going to be in Brawl?" and the answer is "Yes, we are."

The chilled wind made the people shiver, but this duo felt right at home in the cold. As they walk down the street, they stop by the building in reconstruction and enter it in hopes of finding a familiar face. The blue one spots a pot on the counter, and climbs up to look into it.

"Oh, this looks good." He states, watching the steam rise up from the meal. His friend climbs up next to him and looks in as well.

"Looks spicy." She says, "Just the way we like food, right?"

"Yeah." He says, and she looks around and spots a ladle on the counter. Picking it up she dips it into the curry and eats some.

"Yeeahouch!" she cries out, small flames slipping out of her mouth as she drops the ladle and jumps to the ground. The male follows her. "Too hot! Too hot!" she whimpers.

"Who's there?" a voice calls from behind the counter, and a figure that looks like Kirby in their eyes, with armor on, appears before them. "_Was zum Teufel machst du_?" he says, but they could only stare at him confused.

"Meta Knight, none of that!" Kirby's voice calls out, and the pink orb appears.

"Who are they?" Meta Knight asks, "Don't they know the place is closed?" Kirby looks over to the duo, and recognition lights up his eyes.

"Popo, Nana, you're here?" Kirby says.

"Yeah, we got word of Brawl from the Master." Popo, the blue one, says.

"Who are you?" Meta Knight asks.

"We are the Ice Climbers." Nana, the pink one, replies, the small flames still popping out.

Meta Knight doesn't say anything, and instead simply walks off. The Ice Climbers look at him curiously before Kirby speaks up.

"Don't mind him too much, he's a new smasher."

"Okay." They say.

"Everyone else is at the mansion if you're looking for the others."

"Okay, thanks." They reply, and then exit the café and head to the mansion. When they got there, they saw that everyone was having a good time, laughing, playing, and enjoying themselves.

"Popo, look." Nana whispers, pointing over to where Peach and Zelda sat, playing the racing game.

"It's good to see them accepting each other." Popo comments.

"It's time to crank up the heat!" Bowser calls, noticing the Ice Climbers at the doorway. Everyone turns to see what the Koopa King meant, and the veterans smile when they see the Ice Climbers.

"Hey guys!" Popo calls as the two come closer, "We're ready to Brawl, are you all?"

"Yeah!" the group says, and then everyone bursts out laughing.

"By the way, Kirby's got some spicy curry." Nana says.

"Super Spicy, we know." Someone said, the Ice Climbers see a boy with angel wings lying on the floor with a controller in his hands, "I'm Pit."

"Nice to meet you." Nana says. And introductions for the rest of the rookies were made for this duo. Once more the Ice Climbers felt right at home with everyone.

* * *

Hello all. a day late i'm aware, but by the time i found out that the Ice Climbers were announced, it was late a night, i had just gotten a new copy of Melee and had played that for a few hours.

Anyway, i havn't much to say, i will edit the last chapter here in a few days, becsaue that has some real bad mistakes in it i plan on fixing.

Until next chapter  
Flameshield


	7. Shadows that Watch

Quick replies to Annoymus reviews:

Suicune - I completely forgot to state that Meta Knight spoke German last chapter (slaps self) I'm surprised you knew what it was tho. Cheers to the one who knows the meaning to it.

Dragonic Avenger - Yes, i have thought about those, the pokeballs and Assist Trophies, but i see those as something in the simulator that the smashers would use.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Shadows that Watch**

Nighttime silently seeps into the mansion, smashers departing for the night. He watches the new arrivals, the Veteran Smashers called the Ice Climbers, enter their room, which from the door he could feel the cold air of the air conditioner. He shakes his head and walks around the mansion. He moves silently, looking behind his back subtly and watching the others from the shadows, trying to get an idea of who they were.

Link and Pit often talk about the gods, the angel ever interested in the different beliefs. Wario was very rude, always letting one rip, always pushing others out of the way. Yoshi was often by himself sleeping and Pikachu was with Red and his Pokémon. Zelda was already in her room, and Peach was hanging out with Mario and Bowser playing a game of Go Fish.

So vastly different, he couldn't help but feel the sense of alikeness. Heroes and villians alike put aside differences just to enjoy themselves, of course from what he's heard, Bowser would often play sports with Mario and Peach and the rest of the gang, but his lack of true knowledge kept a barrier up. So he kept to the shadows and watches the others.

Several of the smashers have made the attempt to befriend him, but his stealthily nature hinders that. He has joined in on some games willingly, and other times he kindly passes. However, the persistent one was Samus, the first person he met and was trying to understand before Kirby showed up.

As the night slips away, Snake remains up and wanders the quiet halls silently. It was close to midnight now, the only ones up were the nighttime workers who kept the mansion clean, and to which he avoids like it was any other mission. Snake's walk soon found him outside the Hylian Lounge area, and he steps inside. The Hylians had their own lounge, as did the Mushroom Kingdom gang, as they had the most members from last tournament. Stepping near the doors, he listens to the sounds inside. After deciding all was calm, he leaves the lounge and retreats back to the main area.

To be honest with himself, he didn't know what to do. Sleep wasn't coming to him, and the silence of the mansion soothed him. Escaping to the outer limits of the mansion's property, he walks around. He could smell the air change, changing from winter to spring. Once more keeping to extreme stealth that he was known for, he keeps to the shadows and watches the nocturnal people.

"Can you believe it? Brawl's gonna be bigger then Melee I bet!" one person says to another.

"Melee was great, I'm glad they televised it." The other says, "I've heard the original was never televised until the last matches cause of some dude who put it in place of his normal show."

"Really, I never heard that?"

"It's only a rumor, but I'd be surprised to hear it is true."

Snake moves one, passing Kirby's Café and entering a run down street where some people were. He was surprised when they came toward him with the meaning to attack.

"Hey pal, what brings you back here?"

"I lost my way." He simply replies, standing his ground.

"Well, no matter what, you ain't leaving here."

Snake wastes no time and quickly knocks the man down, the heel of his hand landing against his throat. The others in the ally back away. Grumbling slightly, Snake quickly takes out the others before leaving the alley and slowly heading back to the mansion, his ears once more capture the sounds of those talking.

"Who do you think will show up?"

"Hard to tell, these guys come from everywhere and no where."

"Alright, who you rooting for."

"Fox, he's quick so he's bound to get in a bunch of hits, you?"

"I've always like Yoshi, that little guy is so cool."

"Cool."

Snake smiles, to hear those they were going to root for made him admire the veterans of the original tournament. Reentering the mansion, he retreats to his room and turns on his computer. With a little hacking, he enters a security area and located the old recordings of the original tournament. Deciding to watch them to get an understanding of the originals original battle style.

**…Brawl…**

When Samus exited her room, the mansion was silent. When she enters the main lounge, she found Snake asleep on the couch. Wondering why he was there, she heads to the kitchen to cook some breakfast. It was suppose to be Meta Knight's turn, but as the clocks slowly came to say 9 am, she figures she would do it this morning

She had always found Snake to be a bit of a mystery, but her countless years as a bounty hunter, she also understood. Mixing up some pancakes, Samus thinks back on the few conversations she had had with Snake. He was very calm and was rarely angry. If he was agitated, he made it clear with a look he could give.

"It'll be interesting to face him." She mutters, "But I last saw him go into his room… when did he come out?"

"About five in the morning."

Samus whips around to see Snake behind her, and becomes embarssed when she realized that she had flung pancake batter onto his outfit.

"Sorry."

"Don't be, it was my fault." He says, "I was the one who startled you."

"Well, okay." She says, going back to the grill that was heating up, "Cook some bacon, since you're in here?" she says, and then grabs a frying pan and starts to slowly cook small batches of pancakes.

"Very well." He says, opening the fridge to grab the package of bacon in there.

10 in the morning they were calling breakfast brunch, and the other smashers were waking up. Serving up the meal, Samus thanks Snake for his help, and once more they part, at a closer friendship then before.

* * *

I don't like the ending that much, but i don't want to bother about it now.

Mini-Story about this here chapter, i started it as seeing things from Snake's view at night and explore the streets a little more, and lo and behold, Snake, some of his music, and his speical moves were announce today (Of posting) Kinda kol.

Anyway, please leave a reivew and i'll see you later  
Flameshield


	8. A Different View

**Chapter Seven: A Different View**

All was quiet as the assembled stood stiff, waiting for the word of their master. Their master has been watching the tournaments, watching how they assemble, how they train, and how bring enjoyment to the town of Smash.

Not like anyone knew they existed.

They were of different designs, each their own strength that they give to the army, some were the brutes, others were the grunts, but they were all dangerous. Not to far away was groups of small robots preparing spheres nearly twice their height, but they did it silently.

Not that sound could travel that well in the first place.

"We near the day we attack." A voice booms in their head. None tremble, but turned to the owner of the telepathic voice. Floating boldly was a creature with a green cloak on. "Soon, The Master Hand will understand pain."

A cheer commence, vocally produced, but the soundwaves travel weakly, only those within 5 yards could hear what was said before the sound was lost.

"However," the green cloak person continues, "The Master Hand has delayed the live practice for another few weeks, he's unaware he digs himself a deeper hole, we have more time to prepare." A rare mummer occurs. "The Subspace Bombs shall be flawless, get to work!"

The army, known collectively as the Subspace Army, scatters to not only make the bombs flawless, but to make their techniques flawless. The Smash Brothers would not stand a chance.

"And soon, the whole world will fall into Subspace." he says to himself, and he lets himself have a victories laugh.

"So, what more can we do to these bombs?" one Pyrid asks the others.

"In simulated runs, I've notice a weakening on the edges, one of those real spacers could escape if they were on the edge."

"So we work the system until we have a perfect orb?"

"Sounds like a plan." a third says as it starts to work on the system.

Elsewhere, the heavy looking troopers practice their techniques against each others. The already perfect techniquies pushed to even further perfection, they didn't stop, even when they were worn out.

The Subspace Army didn't believe in being tired in battle.

The green cloak person watches amusingly as his men work. He wasn't going to let Master Hand get in a third tournament, or let Smash Town exist for much longer. What had it done, it wasn't even known until the end of the first one.

No, he wasn't going to let the hand get any more attention.

"Oh so very soon will this _Brawl_ cease to exsit."

"How many more bombs do you want, sir?"

"As many flawless ones you can make between now and then."

"As you desire."

He turns away from his working men and views once more into the moniter that showed him the events around the smashers. He watches as the newer Smashers bond to the older ones, as they worked together on that café, as they talk walks around town and take part in the varoius activities around town. It was all peaceful, and it made him sick.

No chaos in town, no balance.

He had to admit, Master Hand made amendments fairly quickly. Not only did he add more females to the listings, he also added those stated as _Bad Guys_, such as that Koopa King creature.

However, there was one person he began to fear, if only a tiny bit. That princess, the one with the white dress, purple vest, and gold shoulder pieces.

She knew, she told, and the live battles were delayed.

Not that it mattered, it was more time for him to prepare.

"Everything will be as planned, better then orignally but just as deadly." he hisses, before turning and going back to watching his men.

It wouldn't be much longer before he visited real space and took it into subspace.

Not long at all.

* * *

Yikes, uber short chapter...  
But what can i say, no real good updates to work with, that and i have been playing Halo 1, Normal Difficulty. Yes, i'm a bit behind, but i've yet to get ahold of Halo 2 for PC (tho i've played X-box version, Co-Op with uncle) and praying Halo 3 comes to PC in a few years. 

Anyway! as you have notice, i took a different approch to this chapter and tried explore what Subspace might be, if ever breifly. I might do more on this to expand if no more good updates come up, or we get more on who we'll attack in the Subspace Army.

As for the German a few chap back, it means "What the hell are you doing", or as my German Teacher says, "What the devil are you doing" but it means the same thing.

Mini-update 9-29-07: fixed a few spelling errors, i really have bad spelling when i don't have a spell check...

anyway, leave a review  
Flameshield


	9. Psychic Newcomer

**Kapitel acht (Chapter Eight): Pyschic Newcomer**

The thin layer of ice made walking outside a bit dangerous, but Charazard's flame melted the path for the Pokemon to tranverse over. Pikachu was enjoying sliding on the ice a little ways from the path, and Squirtle was tempted to join. Red was given the silent agreement of looking after all the Pokemon, which wasn't hard since Pikachu looks after himself most of the time.

It was weird for him, his pokemon having translators on them so that he could actaully understand them. In the time he has been with the other smashers, he has grown used to it. He watches as Squirtle finally decides to join Pikachu and starts sliding on the thin layer of ice over the untouched snow in the park

He left early that morning, he got an early breakfast and departed the mansion. Ever since arriving at Smash Town, he hadn't the chance to explore it on his own. He had been out there all morning, checking his watch now and then to see the time, and planning on returning in time for lunch.

"Hey, Pika." Red calls to the electric mouse, and it looks up at him, "What's this I heard about live practice being delayed?"

"Part of the reason is Zelda's nightmare, another part is the Master wants more smashers to arrive." Pikachu responded kindly, "To be honest, I wasn't quite ready anyway."

"Well, according to the sign in thing, the newcomers are five short of matching the current veterans."

"Actaully, make that number four." a voice calls, and Red quickly turns to see a small boy walking over to them.

"Who--" Red starts, but the boy cuts him off.

"Name's Lucas, I'm the recent arrival." Pikachu walks over to ask the boy where he was from when he looks at the mouse and spoke again. "I'm from where Ness is from, dunno if he's arriving or not, letter given right to me."

"You're pyschic." Pikachu says flatly. Lucas looks at him oddly. "You knew what I was going to ask before I said anything."

"Well, it's kinda easy to guess when you're the new guy." Lucas says, running his hand through his hair.

Red was convinced easliy, but Pikachu wasn't and was about to ask some more when a small flame appeared. Checking to make sure it wasn't Charazard, Pikachu quickly jumps back. Lucas wisely steps away before it exploded into a small red orb and vanishing. The new boy looks around, trying to find the source of the flame.

"No need to hide your psychic power from the other smashers, Lucas, it's good to let you fellow comrades and rivals know, after all we stick together for a year or so." a female voice calls, and everyone turns to find a cloaked figure slowly walking away.

"Zelda? What you doing out here?" Red asks, watching her as she stops and slightly turns to regard him.

"You're not the only one needing fresh air now and then." was the response, and she continues on her way.

Pikachu sighs softly, "Poor girl don't know how to act around others here, Peach always bothered her so much we only saw the frustrated Zelda."

"Is she part psychic or something?" Lucas asks, walking over.

"Hard to tell with her, she's a mage so the ablility to read minds must be something she learned." Ivysaur says, "Master, can we go back to the mansion, it's getting cold out here."

"Yeah, sure, let's go guys." Red says, and the group walks back to the mansion.

**...Brawl...**

It didn't take long for Lucas to fit in. Since the elder smashers knew of Ness, they bombarded him with questions on how he was doing. Lucas answered to the best of his ablility, Ness was fine but he didn't know if he would return or not.

Red was sitting on the couch while the conversations took place. His pokemon were resting in their balls and he was scrolling through his pokedex, looking up information on the pokemon. The legends of his homeworld creeping back into his mind as he scans Eevee and it's evolutions, the legend of the Eevee Trainer who traveled the world to collect all of Eevee's forms. How she managed to carry all eight of her pokemon remained a mystery, even to those who researched this legend.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Pikachu asks, startling Red.

"Uh, yeah, um, sure." Red mutters out.

"Sorry."

"No, no, it's fine, really." Red says, a bit to quickly as he mentally slaps himself. Pikachu pays no heed and settles down next to him. _Never shall I get caught like that._ He thinks to himself, putting his pokedex away.

Red obsereves as Samus and Snake went head to head on the DDR, and Kirby and Wario going at it eating entire cloves of garlic. Link and Ike were once more sparring in their area of the lounge while Peaach and Bowser play a game of cribbage. Shortly after Zelda returned from her walk, Pit asked if she would like to practice the bow for the heck of it and she agreed. Yoshi and Mario were out of the mansion while Meta Knight remains ever mysteroius in the corner of the room, ever now and then speaking in his natvie tongue which Kirby would scold him for. Red figured whatever he was saying was rather naughty. DK and Diddy were rocking out, DK on his bongos and Diddy with his guitar.

It was a calming atmosphere, and Red closes his eyes. Before long he falls asleep.

**...Brawl...**

It looks like a venus trap plant, but far from it. Beside it was the works of an iron cage, and the leaves of the plant move accordingly to create the mini prison. The cage appears half built, and many parts lay scattered. Clumsily some parts fall while the plant moves to add another part, but the sound only traveled five yards before disapating into nothing.

"How comes your work?" the mental voice asks, and the plant turns to regard it's visitor.

"Anceint one, it's a slow process, but worry not."

"I'm not, I've come to tell you your deadline has been moved up a few weeks, but we need two cages, I only see part of one."

"A minor setback, I assure, but I shall not slow, even with a better deadline."

"Petey, you are a valued worker, do _not_ disappoint me."

"You won't be." Petey says, and turns back to his work.

"Just like all of my loyals, I'll check back on you later." the plant doens't say anything as the green cloaked figrue vanishes.

* * *

Longer then last chapter by 400 words or so. 

I'm more and more interested in the Emmisy(i know that ain't spelt right). Today reveals a co-op style play, Kinda like one of those Sonic games where one could plug in and play as tails, and player two will always come back if they can't keep up with player one, sounds like fun.

Anyway, leave a review  
Flameshield


	10. Blue Blur

**Chapter Nine: Blue Blurr**

"Has anyone seen Peach?"

The Smashers turn to Mario, who was looking at their faces to see if he could spot the princess he was to protect. Not seeing her anywhere, he grumbles.

"You know, I think I saw her and Boswer walk off, I think they were going to play some golf." Lucas says.

"They go play golf without inviting me?" Mario says, but he isn't surprised.

"Why do you want to know?" Yoshi asks.

"I haven't see her all day, and I just want to know." Maris calmly states.

"Whats the word on Luigi?" Samus asks as he reaches the door.

"I do believe he's coming, I dunno when though." Mario replies before leaving.

"Luigi?" some of the newer smashers ask, and the vets explain who he was to them. Mario departs the mansion and slowly works his way to the golf cousre, and sighs when he finds Gombas.

Just like in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario begins to fight them. There was a large number of them, some he stomped others he slid into. However, they fought back, they head-butt him and run into him. "Least there's no Koopas to deal with." Mario mutters as he lands onto of another. "These guys are bothersome enough."

**...Brawl...**

Nothing felt better then the air rushing past his ears. Upon the piece of paper that had arrived at his home gave him the directions to the place he'd be staying at for the next year at the very least. People didn't know he had past them until he was already gone and the wind catching up to fill in the space he pushed back.

He was moving so fast, that he was in and out of the mansion within ten seconds, long enough to sign in at the mansion before being off again. He was going to explore the town before he got to know the others. The path was short for his speed, it didn't take him long to lap the town at least 15 times before he had an idea of where everything was.

Taking a road that lead out of town, he travels the open country to see what there was. Before he knew it, he runs into another person and they collide into the ground.

"Ouf!" he mutters as he rolls back onto his feet, "Hey, you alright buddy?" he asks the man, a small guy with a red cap and blue overalls. Getting up, the red cap dude attacked him. "Whoa, whoa, hey, I'm sorry, really!"

"Next time watch where you run!"

"Kinda hard when running at super speed." he comments while ducking the man's attacks. "C'mon, can't we start fresh and introduce ourselves?"

"I don't see why I should." the red cap man says, and then runs off. He follows, wanting to make the man feel better. When he reaches the top of the hill and stops next to the man, they both see legions of strange brown things with little legs wobbling around.

"What the...?"

"Gombas." the man next to him says bitterly, "Clogging up the golf course." in the distance they both spot two others in the mess trying to stop these things. "Peach and Bowser need help." he says, and then runs into the mass.

"Eh, why not." he comments to himself, and then rolls up into a tight ball and charges up a spin before dashing down and using a homing attack. The guy with the red cap was surprised to see the blue blur helping out, but doesn't let it get to him as he heads over to Peach and Bowser.

"What's the Gombas?" he asks.

"Beats me, they just attacked while we were playing Golf." the girl in pink, the fast runner assumed as Peach, replies.

"Who's your new pal?" the other asks.

"He's not a pal, he ran into me a few minutes ago." the red cap man says.

"Mario, don't talk like that." Peach scolds, "He's helping us now, so get over it."

Suddenly, the blue blur appears above them, and then spins around and kicks the gomba before landing in front of the trio. By the time Mario was ready to fight again, all the Gombas were gone.

"Heh, that was too easy." the blue thing comments, streching, "Oh well, I hope Smashing will be more fun."

"You're a smasher?" Mario asks, looking at him.

"Well, yeah, I was looking around Smash Town." he replies, "Sonic's the name, Speed's my game."

"Mario, orignal Smasher." the red cap dude said.

"Peach, this is my second year." the girl in pink replied, solidifying his earlier guess.

"And I'm Bowser, also second year." the last, a turtle like thing, said.

"We're well met." Sonic says, "Anyone I should we wary of?"

"Every smasher." Mario replies, "Link and Zelda more so, but you should be wary of everyone." Peach says.

"Well, lets go back and introduce me." Sonic says, and then they all walk back.

**...Brawl...**

"What is with Zelda?" Yoshi asks Samus, ducking another flying book that was aimed for Snake

"Well, Snake did something stupid while Zelda was loading the dishwasher, what exactly, something along the words 'Royalty get corrupt over power and will lead to their downfall', and Zel didn't take to kindly to that." Samus replies to the green dinosaur, "And it also happens to be that time of month."

"Did she start throwing dishes at him like she did last year at Marth?"

"If that was what the shattering was in the kitchen earlier, then yes." Samus says, catching another free-flying book. "Zelda, calm down, you'll ruin the books."

"Then beat up that idiot!" Zelda responds, and flicks a small orb of fire in his direction, and it blew up in his face.

"Where's Link?" Yoshi asks.

"With Ike at some Dojo." Samus says.

"What happened in here?" a new voice asks, and everyone turns to see Mario and gang with a blue hedgehog like creature.

"Nothing." Everyone responds. Zelda quickly departs to the kitchen, Snake goes over to some ring area, and Yoshi heads upstairs, muttering 'I need to catch up on a nap'. Samus runs over to the ring, and she and Snake start a little match up.

"Huh?"

"Bad day." Mario comments, "C'mon Sonic, I'll take you to your room, we can do the introduction at supper."

"Well, okay." Sonic replies, and follows Mario up the stairs. "This place is pretty big."

"Considering last year it held 25 smashers, yeah, it's big."

After a short walk, Sonic opens the door to his room and looks around. It was reality plain, but it had a homey feeling to it, the ceiling was sky in color, with a sky roof to let in natural light, there was a high class trend mill in one corner, and a bed in the other.

"Heh, this ought to be a fun time." Sonic comments as he exits to the balcony and looks out.

* * *

Yeah... um... another chapter, a great new addition, but i'm upset about one thing:

Super Smash Brothers Brawl ain't coming December 3rd, the liers.  
Super Smash Brothers Brawl comes out Febuary 10th, 2008.  
And here i was hoping to get a copy of SSBB for Christmas with a Nintendo Wii, guess i'll have to get Corruption, or something fun like that...

Please leave a review  
Flameshield


	11. Another King Arrives

Holy Hell, i am so sorry for the lateness of this chapter, tho i have reasons: My computer decided for a week not to turn on, and school caught up to me, leaving me little time to do what i like to do.

Also, this story has change a bit, you might have already seen, so it's now chracters, blame the new release date. I'll make another story for the adventure mode when i get the game.

I'll stop blabbing... Here's the chapter

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Another King Arrives**

"I don't get him." Meta Knight whispers to Kirby as they stand watch outside a room.

"He always thinks high of himself." Kirby mutters, "If he wasn't being mean and giving poor attention to the people, he might be better."

"Still, what Bowser actually did scared me." Meta says.

"To hear that, why, I must've gone deaf." Kirby exclaims, looking at his rival, "Did you say what Bowser did scared you?"

"That I did." He looks at Kirby, "That a problem?"

"Nein." Kirby mutters, looking away.

"Well, if you recall, Dedede had it coming."

**...3 hours earlier...**

"Da king is in da house!" a large, overweight penguin standing in the door. Both Meta Knight and Kirby looked away in hopes of not being seen. They knew who it was, and they didn't want to deal with him. Silently, they both tried to escape, but it would be in vain though as the penguin saw them. "Kirby, Meta, how about being my guards?"

"Uh, I just remembered something." Kirby shyly said, "I forgot something in town." a nervous laugh escaped his lips.

"Oh yeah, that thing?" Meta Knight said, catching on to what Kirby was attempting to do.

"Why don't I come with you guys?"

"Oh, nono King Dedede," Kirby blurted out, "I don't really need any help to pick it up."

The Penguin known as King Dedede looked at Kirby for a long moment, not even realizing that Meta Knight had vanished from the room. In a sudden move, Dedede slammed his hammer into Kirby, sending him across the room.

"Kirby!" Pikachu called, racing over to his friend. "Look what you did!"

"I am king, do not talk to me like that, rodent!" Dedede yelled, threating Pikachu with his hammer.

"I'll talk how I feel, we all come from different lands!" Pikachu called, standing threateningly as well. Bowser and Snake stood off on the side, watching the events play out.

"This could get bad." Snake muttered, "From what I've learn, Pikachu can unless lightning as strong as one from a storm."

"Then it's toned down in the simulations." Bowser said, "But I don't like this Dedado person."

"I think it's Dedede." Snake muttered, "But still, he does seem demanding."

"I'm gonna stop things before they get out of hand." Bowser said, and slowly stomped over to Pikachu and Dedede. When he was next to them, he stared Dedede down. "Such a shame that Simulations are down, cause I would so beat your ass up." Bowser said calmly.

"Don't talk to me like--"

"You're not the only king here, shrimp." Bowser said, "But I also don't want to have a year similar to Zelda and Peach's last year, so either get use to it or be annoyed by it."

"You will regret giving me no respect!"

"Bowser, Look out!"

Up in the training room, Sonic and Link both heard a very loud crash and bang from the lower levels. Sonic stopped running on the treadmill made for him and looked out the door. "What was that?" he asked, looking over at Link who shrugged, "Well, I'll go check."

"See you in a minute then." Link muttered, going back to lifting weights.

Sonic raced down the stairs to the lounge area, stopping just outside the door. When he looked in, he saw Pikachu tending to Kirby, and Bowser standing over someone he hadn't met before.

"Newcomer had it coming." Sonic turned to see Meta Knight standing in the shadows, "I just hope he learns his lesson faster then from what I heard about last year between Zelda and Peach."

"What happen?"

Meta Knight sighed.

**...Present...**

"So that's what happen?" Kirby asks, looking at his rival.

"More or less, yes." the knight says.

"Yeah, Dedede really needs to learn the lesson." Kirby mutters, "Shall we try to sneak away?"

"Ja." Meta Knight replies, and both retreat from the door, the one that belongs to Dedede. They head to the kitchen area and grab some of the snacks that were out, and head out of the mansion and to Kirby's cafe. The workers were already working on fixing up the place once more.

"Mr. Kirby, we are almost ready to put up the new sign." one worker says.

"Sweet, keep working hard, we might make the deadline yet."

Kirby and Meta Knight both started to work on the inside, Meta working in the soon to be kitchen and Kirby working in the new Simulation room. As the last rays of the shorten day for Kirby vanished, both step out of their work areas.

"There you are, I thought I told you to guard my door!"

Kirby visually paled to a ghost white. Meta Knight stares at the visitor.

"Dedede, or as Bowser said, Dedado, here in Smash Town, I quickly learned that we can do whatever we want, and that the Master Hand is the only person we have to obey." Meta decalres

"I could care less."

"Well, if you don't control yourself, you might be facing two 'kings', not just Bowser." Kirby says, finding his voice. Dedede glares at Kirby, before huffing and going out the door. Meta looks at Kirby, who sighs. "This is gonna be a long tournament."

"Who's this other King?"

"Oh, I dunno if he's coming, you can ask Link or Zelda 'bout him."

"Okay." Meta says, then both leave the cafe to the mansion to catch up on some much needed sleep.

* * *

Once more, sorry for the lateness.

Please leave a review  
Flameshield


	12. Captain's Men

Chapter 11: Captain's Men

Everyone looked at him oddly as he signed up on the sheet at the mansion's entrance. He was odd, even to those who have explored space. Fox mused, however, he didn't mention anything, as back in the first tournament just him being a two legged fox raised the ridges of his friends. Yet he couldn't help but stare, the space suit was always on, even though it was safe enough to breath in Smash Town.

The only people not surprised by the sudden appearance of little creatures that looked like plants was Red and the Pokemon. Red himself have seen Pokemon that look similar to these little creature.

"Hey, what's up?" Sonic asks, walking over to the newcomer.

"Nothing major." the spaceman says.

"What's your name?"

"Capitan Olimar."

"And your friends?" Red asks.

"Pikmin." he says with a smile, and then held up a red colored one. "They come in different colors and have strengths and weaknesses."

"Don't go on a lecture, we don't need one." Wario said. Olimar was lucky for the space mask, for everyone could smell fresh garlic in his breathe.

"I wasn't going to lecture." Olimar says in defense, "I was simply explaining they are all different, and I wasn't going to do into detail of their abilities."

"So?" Wario says, "Unneeded inf--"

"Wario, shut up!" Peach yells. Everyone turns to see the Mushroom Princess looking ready to beat someone up. "we don't need you to stink up the mansion!"

"Bah, whatever." Wario says, and he left with Bowser.

"I hope that not all the members are that mean." Olimar comments.

"No worries." Sonic says, "Your bound to make a few friends, I have."

"Speaking of which, Sonic, have you seen Link or Zelda?" Peach calls.

"Link mentioned Kirby's Cafe while Zelda went into the woods for some lone time." the blue hedgehog replies. "oh, and Mario is at the Tennis Court."

Fox approaches Olimar slowly, not wanting to scare the spaceman. He knelt down so he was eye level with the captain. "Tell me, you gonna always wear that helmet?"

"Why, yes."

"Might be a good idea, unless you like the smell of Garlic."

The Pikmin stay close to Olimar wherever he went, partly because they were little and the place was large, as were some of the people. Pikachu made fast friends with the Pikmin and carry them around on his back. The plant like creatures were quick to enjoy the outside with the sun, no matter the temperature.

The room that they got had a balcony with it, and the Pikmin hang out there so they could be in the sun. Olimar warmed up to the idea himself and enjoyed the view. Soon he departs to bed so he could get an early start in the morning to talk with everyone.

...Brawl...

Outside, Wario and Bowser pass a sleeping Zelda carefully as they head into the small forest behind the mansion. Wario was in his more classic outfit with overalls. After a few minutes, they stop and look around to be sure no one had followed.

"Who's this Ancient minister guy or whatever?" Bowser asks.

"An ally for us." Wario says, "He has plans, and as long as we cooperate with his plans, which I'm sure we can easily agree too, we'll be spared while the others are trapped."

"Ah, it feels good to be evil." Bowser chuckles. "What about Meta Knight?"

"Too shady of his own." Wario comments, "But I'll chat with him, maybe he can help us, somehow."

"So, I wanna get this straight." Bowser says, "This guy approached you with this scheme to take over Smashville?"

"Yeah, he said friends are welcomed, so I'm gather those of the evil roots." Wario replies. "One catch, no one, not even the Master Hand, can know about this."

"He's already partly aware." a new voice reached them. They turn to see the person in green floating before them. "That Princess, Zelda I think her name is, is aware."

"They still won't see it coming." Bowser says, "I'll make sure of it."

"You best be sure of that." he said, and then vanished. Bowser looks back at Wario.

"Happy? You just met you new leader."

* * *

Just a heads up, i have no real knowledge of Pikmin, so if anyone wants to leave something of use within the review about them, it'd be most helpful for me.  
And before i checked back on Dojo to see who might be of the evil side (very few), i realized that (before posting, of course) i had been spelling Olimar Oliver... 

Leave a review  
Flameshield


	13. Stealth

Chapter 12: Stealth

Snake was walking down the halls, using his stealth to its fullest to try and learn more of his friends without direct contact. He grew wary of Wario and Bowser, but without a real reason. Then there were others, like Yoshi, who he hasn't really talked with and wanted to see how the dinosaur acted. Thus, the reason he was sneaking around was to locate the green dinosaur and watch him from afar. Not far down the hall, Yoshi is walking at a causal pace, unaware of Snake.

Once in the main lobby, Yoshi met up with Mario, and the two talked about old times. The two exited the mansion and Snake was about to follow, when a figure blocks his way. Quickly, he pulls out a flap of his cardboard box, and he could see the humor dancing it the red eyes of his visitor. In a flash of a movement, the box was cut and a dagger was in the hands of the person.

Snake took a quick second to observe this person. Dress in a blue, skintight outfit, it was clear this person was female. As she put away her dagger, her hair whipped around slightly, and rests over her shoulder. Besides the red eyes, the other thing that stood out the most to him was the symbol on the chest, a red eye with a teardrop.

"Who are you?" Snake asks. He couldn't tell if she smiled or not, for the next thing he knew was a bright flash, and when he looks back up, she was gone "What the...?"

Something was off, and he didn't know what. What he wants to know if this female was a smasher or not, yet he didn't know how to get the information.

"Something wrong Snake?" the spy turns to see Link standing there.

"I saw someone, just a few moments ago." Snake says, "She appeared and disappeared so fast though."

"Probably just your mind." Link comments, "You do know a little socializing can help with that?"

"I don't hallucinate." Snake says sternly.

"Alright, so what she look like?" Link inquired, spotting Zelda in the garden just outside.

"All I can recall is on her chest was a red eye with a tear." he replies, "Oh, and her red eyes."

"If I see her, I'll talk with her." Link says, and then walks outside. He joins Zelda at the gate and they both head into town. "You gave him quite the scare." he comments.

"I needed a chance to be free." Zelda comments, "Master gave me the go ahead."

"That's good." Link says, "So, you gonna keep sneaking up on him like that?"

"He's not the only one with stealth." she says with a smile as they entered the newly opened Kirby's Cafe. A few white Pikmin drop down and land on Link and Zelda's shoulders. "Olimar's Pikmin are cute."

"Yeah, and they bring in plant life without the allergens some of the spectator get." the captain said.

"What's this?" Zelda comments, looking at a notice hanging near the counter. "Delayed again?"

"Sadly." Kirby chimes, "We can't get the simulators working right."

After spending the day at the cafe, Zelda leaves early to the mansion, keeping an eye out for Snake as she enters. As far as she was aware, he was still tracking Yoshi, but she knew before long he would be wanting to know who the red eye girl was. Quickly transforming, she tracks down Snake.

Moving quickly and quietly, she soon found him in the Mushroom lobby, where Mario and his gang stayed. Yoshi had a place here as well, and sure enough, Snake was observing. Taking out a needle, she darts it his way before hiding in the hallway, behind the statue. It wasn't long before he followed, and thus began the chase.

Snake struggled to keep up with the shadow, though he knew without a doubt it was the same female from earlier. At one point he did lose her, and he was dumbstruck. Samus soon enters the area, and sees the confusion in his eyes.

"Something wrong?"

"There's someone else in here." he said, looking around. Behind Samus the figure dropped.

"Alright Snake, I'll stop." a deep voice said, and the female appeared. Samus smiles.

"Sheik, your back?" Samus says happily, and the two give a quick hug.

"Yes, and its nice too." Sheik replies, streching herself.

"Who is Sheik?" Snake asks.

"Sheik is a shadow." Sheik replies, and then changes back into the familiar princess, "One in the same as I."

"What?" Snake was surprise, "This wasn't in the reports I got when I was invited."

"Cause your team can't get everything." Zelda replies, "now, goodnight to you all, I'm a bit tired after sneaking around the mansion playing tag."

* * *

Delayed, again. now instead of Febuary 10, it's March 9, nearly a whole month more. They best be ture to their word this time.

Please leave a review, for Sheik players can rejoyce  
Flameshield


	14. Three Favorites

Wary of spoilers from here on out

* * *

Chapter 13: Three Favorites

Many of the current smashers were looking over the new wardrobe that had arrived to their rooms. Peach was thrilled to see that most of last years wardrobe had returned to her. Mario was happy to see a new outfit.

Ike, who was in a golden outfit, was sparring against Link, who was different in appearance. Link described it to his friends as his dark self, right down to the glowing red eyes. Zelda was garbed in a deep red dress, talking with Samus, who was in a dark blue zero suit. Basically put, everyone was in a different outfit, and glad that the new clothes finally came in.

Pit paused briefly from his targets to look around. He himself was in his gold/yellow outfit. Everyone was happy and frustrated at the same time as they wait for the Master Hand to open the Stadium up. Suddenly, everyone heard what sounded like the slamming of a door. Link and Ike were in a sword lock when it happen, and very quickly it was broken apart

"Whoa!" Link yelps, landing on his butt. After shaking his head, he looks up to see Ike sparring with someone else. A familiar someone.

"Lucas!" a kid voice calls out, causing the newcomer to turn his head slightly. The boy's face quickly brighten up.

"Ness! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to brawl." the long time veteran says. "As is two others who are now here."

"Who's that?" Lucas asks

"Well, there's Marth over there who's broken Link and that other guy's battle." Ness says. Link nods in agreement as he finally saw who pushed him aside. "And there's Luigi, who's probably looking for Mario."

"Mario's at the cafe." Peach chirped in. The man in green nods nervously before exiting the area.

"He always nervous like that?" Lucas asks.

"I believe so." Ness said.

Link picks himself off the floor when Ike and Marth had finished their match. He points his sword at Marth, who understood what it meant.

"I guess I owe you one after snatching Ike away." the Prince says, "En Gard."

Peach makes her way over to Samus and Zelda, who were watching the men fight like boys. "Nice to see them again." Peach says cheerfully.

"Seeing Ness brings the possibility of Ganondorf." Zelda comments, "I wonder how many other familiar faces we'll see."

"Better yet." Samus adds, "How many more new faces."

"True, I wonder if the Master has the full list yet." Peach wonders aloud. Zelda kept her eyes on Link and his fight with Marth, the blue hair swordsmen clearly fooling around with Link. She knew him in the simulations. On a good day, she couldn't get a shot in, on a bad day she could defeat him, if barely. She came into this tournament with more confidence then before, she could only hope she could stand her ground better

"How about the Final Smashes." Samus says. Zelda realizes she zoned out of Peach and Samus' conversation, "I got word of mine, in my suit it's a powerful laser and loss of my suit, and out of my suit it's a crystal flash followed by regaining my suit."

"Oh, mine is kinda like one of Jigglypuff's moves, I sing everyone to sleep, the closer you are, the stronger the sleep." Peach says. "What about you, Zelda?"

"Light arrow." Zelda says in a monotone voice. It told the other two women she was not paying much attention

"Peach!" Mario's voice calls. The Mushroom Princess looks over to the door and see Mario and Luigi. "Lets-a go to the park!"

"Okay, I'll be right there." Peach calls back. "I'll see you two later."

Zelda nods weakly as she watches Link give into Marth. Hyrule's Hero walks over to her. "Damn, he's just as good as he was last year." Link says, sheathing his sword.

"Worry about it later." Zelda says, "Though, it is nice to have him around, he's kind."

"Yeah, I'll miss Roy though." Link says. "Fighting the both of them was fun last year, now I'm against Marth and Ike."

"Hey Link." Samus says, and Link looks at her. "How close are we to having the original 12 back?"

"Let's see, there's you and me, Mario, Luigi, Fox..." Link puts his hand to his chin as he thinks, "Ness, Pikachu, DK, Kirby, and Yoshi."

"That means Jigglypuff and Captain Falcon are missing." Samus finishes, "I wonder if they will come."

"I guess, only time will answer." Zelda says.

"Here Zel." Ness calls, handing her his old Yo-Yo, "I remember you kinda wanted one last year."

"Why, thank you." Zelda replies kindly, then plays with it a little bit. "I'm surprised you remembered."

"How can I forget, PSI, remember."

The group of friends laugh as they go about to getting the rooms of the Returning Veterans to stay in.

* * *

Sorry for the slight delay, i'm working on a bunch of stories and have hit writers block everywhere. This was originally gonna be Ness and Marth, but Luigi's update changed it slightly. Also, i doubt this could be considered spoilers. 

I also know the full roster (and a lot more, i've 'spoiled' the whole game for myself), however, i'm going to wait until official announcement on the Dojo before i update them into this.

Please leave a review, i know the flow sucks, and to note i'm working on Subspace Emissary story slowly  
Flameshield


	15. Friends and Newcomer

Wary of Spoilers

* * *

Chapter 14: Friends and Newcomer

Fox was spending the day in his Arwing, as the events in the mansion had gotten a bit much recently. Some of the newcomers he liked, such as Pit, others he wasn't so sure of, like Meta Knight. Perhaps it was the quiet nature or Kirby's stories about the similar looking creature.

"There was 12 fighters in the very first tournament." Fox mutters to himself as he flies. "I was one of them, pretty good at what I did, still lost to Mario. Then Melee came around, 13 new smashers joined, bringing the total to 25, 26 if I were to count Zelda's transformation a separate person." Fox flips his Arwing upside down and looks at the world below him. "I've talked with the master, 5 members aren't returning, Samus can shed her armor, Red commands 3 Pokemon, one of which used to be a simulated member of the Pokeballs..." Fox trails off when his radar started up.

"Yo Fox, gonna Brawl without me?" a familiar voice calls over the com-link.

"Falco? You're coming back?" Fox says, surprised as he rights his ship. Soon enough, another Arwing zooms by him. "It's nice to know, I was starting to worry."

"Master called me up not to long ago, how can I decline such an invitation?" Falco asks, bring his ship next to Fox's. "'sides, I have to get back at Bowser for what he did last year."

"Ha, be careful, with the addition of Final Smashes, Bowser becomes the dreaded Giga Bowser."

"Oh man, I hated facing him, that was a nightmare, 'specially on the Very Hard settings."

"Oh yeah, I heard from Master the settings for simulations are now Easy, normal, hard, very hard, and intense."

"Great, I wonder who'll be the first."

"Not everyone is here, so who knows."

"Well, c'mon, lets get back at least." Falco calls, doing a U-turn.

"Alright, I've probably been gone long enough." Fox replies, following the bird back towards the mansion. "We're only a few short of the original 12 returning, I think the last count was 9 of us are back."

"Would you be happy to see the whole crew?" Falco asks.

"Yeah, what's Brawl without the firsts?"

The two teammates laugh gently as they continued in the sky, heading back to the mansion.

Far below them, a familiar race car was speeding along the roads. The honor of returning once more to the Smash Mansion was more then he could've hoped for. Within and hour, he parks in the garage where there was many familiar ships. Stepping out of his racecar, Capetian Falcon stretches as he heads to the door to enter the mansion.

"Mario!" he calls, and the red plumber turns.

"Falcon, welcome back." he replies. Link pops his head out upon hearing it, his face covered in flour.

"Oh, hey." Link says, "You want some cake when it's done?"

"Just making cake for the heck of it?" Falcon asks, looking in the kitchen.

"No, it's Peach's birthday." Link says. All around a handful of smashers were helping out to make the cake. Some he knew, some he didn't.

"I see." Falcon replies, "My room still open?"

"Last I knew." Mario calls from the door.

"Alright then, I'll at least make her a card." Falcon says, and then heads down the hall. As he walks, he meets more smashers, including Fox and Falco in deep talk. He continues down the hall into his old room, and flicks the light on. He grabs a card and a pen and write a quick birthday card, then heads to the Mushroom quad to drop it off. He returns to his room and falls on the bed, the travel having tired him out.

In the main living area, there was another confrontation with Dedede and Bowser, this time they were playing a racing game to see who was better. Snake and Sheik were hiding, to see who could remain unseen the longest. Samus was cleaning her suit up. Red and his team were practicing, Pikachu watching on the side.

He knew all of this, and hasn't even stepped into the driveway of the mansion. He didn't know the people, but he did know they were the Smashers he would be pitted up against in the future. Opening his eyes, he heads to the building and enters it. He doesn't bother the game of hiding, instead he sits down next to Pikachu and remains quiet.

"New?" Pikachu asks

"Yes." he replied. Red looks over to see him.

"Lucario, right?" he asks, looking at the newcomer.

"That would be correct."

"Welcome." Red says, then returns his attention to his Pokemon.

Later in the evening, with no sign of either Snake or Sheik, Peach's birthday party commence. Lucario only watched from afar, watching as everyone enjoyed cake and laughed together. It was Pikachu that brought the conversation to him.

"Ness, Lucas, this is Lucario, he's a Pokemon like me."

"Nice to meet you." Lucas says shyly. Ness pats him on the shoulder.

"The pleasure is mine." Lucario says, "It is nice being here."

"You know where they are?" Ness asks.

"If you are referring to the two playing hide and go seek, one is stealing cake while the other is taking some juice." Lucario replies.

"Yep, but we can't tell anyone."

"What is the point of their game?"

"Who knows." Pikachu says, watching as Snake grabbed a slice of cake, unseen by the others. "It's rather entertaining."

Ness watches as Sheik carefully places a present down with a few others, hanging from the ceiling. Once the gift was down, Sheik climbed back up and moves to some shadows to keep hidden. A few minutes later, Peach grabs the gift Sheik left.

"Oh, from Zelda?" she says, reading the tag. Opening it up, she pulls out a Parasol. "Sweet, a new one!"

The night wore on, and soon everyone departed to bed. Lucario was given a place within the Pokemon room, where he plops down to rest, keeping his Aura Sense on to monitor the halls, chuckling to himself as Snake and Sheik continued their little game.

* * *

the recent three came quick, I'll say. more to come as they are announced.

First chapter of Subspace might, MIGHT, come out end week, so keep your eyes out for that.

Please leave a review, I'm trying my best.  
Flameshield


	16. 1 2D and 2 3D

Chapter 15: 1 2-D and 2 3-D

Snake could only stare at the wall. He wasn't exactly sure what it was he was looking at, just that it was very odd. The object was a shadow like person, holding a bucket out while standing on one leg. The longer he stared at it, the longer he wondered if someone just drew it there.

However, it seemed to follow him. Everywhere he moved, there it was on the wall closest to him. It was even weirder when he was outside and looked, only to see it against a building or tree. He wasn't scared, Snake wasn't one to show it at least. As he entered the Cafe, he approached Mario. When he stood next to the plumber, he looked around to find the shadow.

"Hey Mario, what is that thing? It's been following me." Snake asked, pointing to the shadow.

"Oh, Mr. Game & Watch." Mario replied before turning back to Peach and Luigi.

With the rather curt reply, Snake headed off to a secluded area. Something he had been doing with many of the characters was contacting his fellow friends to see if they knew anything. This was one he needed to talk about. Kneeling down, he opened up the Codex.

"Otacon, there's a guy walking around in here... and he only has two dimensions!" Snake exclaimed.

"_That's Mr. Game & Watch. He comes from a world where everything is flat._" Snake's friend said.

"I kind of figured that, I just find it odd."

"_As odd as it may be, he formidable, he was in Melee and could pack a punch._"

"He's also been stalking me."

"_Well, I reckon it's because he's a veteran and your a newcomer, he's just trying to see what your like._"

"...Perhaps." Snake muttered before closing the Codex.

G&W merely watched him, holding the same pose of holding the bucket out. When Snake looked away, G&W walked out and looked around. Spotting Ness and another newcomer, he walked over and held his post. Ness turned, and was startled to see him.

"Game, when did you get here?" Ness asked.

"Beep."

"Oh, okay." Ness replied. "PK Fire." he said, throwing some energy at the bucket.

"Ness, what are you doing?" Lucas asked as Ness threw two more fire disks into the bucket.

"Lucas, Meet Mr. Game & Watch." Ness said, "He wants to pull a prank on Bowser."

"How can you understand him?" Lucas asked.

"You'll learn soon enough, Game just got here." G&W wasn't listening, instead he walked over to where Bowser and Wario were. He played his bell, grabbing their attention.

"Oh, it's you, 2-D man, what do you want?" Bowser asked.

"Beep." G&W said, then he splashed his bucket at Bowser. The oil like substance covered him, and Bowser only blinked.

"What was that for?" Bowser asked, fire spitting out of his mouth. It was just enough of a spark to light the oil on him. G&W rang another bell before running off. Bowser, who was mad for being up in flames, was quickly doused. Bowser turned to see a robot standing there, holding another bucket that dripped with water. It didn't say anything, it simply dropped the bucket and rolled away.

"Who is that?" Bowser muttered, watching it.

"A smasher of sorts, kinda like Game." Peach said. "least, that's what the Master said.

"Anyone else show up besides the robot and the 2-D man?" Wario asked. Peach thought for a moment, then looked around the room.

"Has anyone seen Link and Zelda?"

It was Robot who answered, by pointing toward the Hylian Lounge area. Snake could be seen stalking off that way. Trying his best not to seem interested. Everyone knew he was off to spy, as going that way there was nothing else to see, but no one made any comment about it.

Yet as Snake moved down the hall, he couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. He stopped partway down the hall when he heard a commotion.

"C'mon, are you commenting on how I'm like 38 years old and run like an middle aged man?" a dark voice called out. Snake peeked his head past the corner and saw a husky man dressed in black and tarnished gold armor. He was dark skin and had striking orange hair. He noticed both Link and Zelda were trying hard not to laugh.

"What's so bad about your running is you pant while doing so." Zelda said, "You've clearly gotten slightly out of shape over the past year."

"Don't tempt me, Princess, I am still powerful!"

"Yeah, I know, with that final smash and everything." Link commented. "However, Zelda's got the Light Arrow."

"What's that suppose to mean?" the man asked.

"You are the dark lord, aren't you?" Zelda asked.

Snake quickly backed out and into a small closet. He didn't like the man even though he seemed friendly around the two Hylians. He quickly called up Otacon.

"This guy is giving off a murderous vibe! Even getting close to him makes my skin crawl..." Snake said in a low whisper.

"_Snake! Ganondorf is Dangerous! His ambition is to rule the world, and he's got the power to do it. It's no wonder they call him 'King of Evil'._" Otacon said, quickly knowing just who Snake was talking about.

"Do modern weapons work against him? Do I even have a chance?"

"_Take a good look around you. There are plenty of people fighting with swords or even their bare hands. At least you have firepower! Count yourself lucky._" Otacon said. "_It's not like you to whine Snake._"

"I was just asking, sheesh. Well, it's back to the mission for me." Snake muttered, closing the Codex. "Ganondorf, King of Evil. I read in a profile for his Melee appearance nothing but Link's Master Sword and Zelda's Light Arrow can hurt him." he muttered to himself.

"Are you going to hang out with Boswer again?" Zelda's voice called. Snake listened carefully.

"I might, us 'bad' guys tend to hang out, since you 'heroes' and 'damsels' take over the population." Ganondorf replied

"I hope your not implying the 'distress' part, cause I will kill you if you are."

"Not with you, but with Peach." Ganon said. Snake figured he was only covering his tracks.

"Tisk." Zelda muttered, "Fine, go on then." Zelda muttered, walking to her room. "But I'm turning in for the night."

"Alright." Link called, before jogging down the hall. After a minute, Snake stepped out of the closet and walked down the hall. The Robot was going around serving drinks while Ganondorf hung out with Bowser and Wario. G&W could be seen with Ness and Lucas, but otherwise doing nothing.

Besides the small ruckus caused by the latest additions, all was quiet at Smash Mansion.

* * *

i know Robot is really R.O.B., but just for the heck of it, Robot will be his name.

i incorperated some of the Codex becasue i really liked Ganon's, and it worked out. i also made the Middle aged man joke because it was in Ganon's Update.

BTW, there's only Three Characters left to be announced, should i jsut type up the chapter or should i wait until all three have been offically announce?

Please leave a review  
Flameshield


	17. Final Fighters

Chapter 16: The Final Fighters

Fox and Falco were in the shooting range when he entered. They didn't notice him at first because he had entered silently. He walked up behind Fox and shoved him before continuing to the next range. Fox, missing his shot and stumbling, quickly turned around and spots him.

"Wolf?" Fox exclaims, surprise to see his rival there.

"Looks like I can tan your hide here." Wolf smirks. "Best be ready Fox-boy, I'm not going to hold back."

"So, you've finally joined Smash Bros, eh." Falcon comments, much to Fox's displeasure. "Just know we won't hold back, and don't get too excited if you do win."

"I don't plan on bloating." Wolf snarls, "Now keep your beak shut if you want to keep it."

The animals all became quiet. After a few minutes, Link and Zelda enter with their bows and start practicing their aim. At first Fox thought nothing of it, until he looked back. It wasn't the Link he knew, he was smaller and appeared different. The 'Toon' Link, as he could only describe it, stood close to the door while Zelda took the target closest to Fox.

"Who is that?" Fox asks as Zelda pulled out a quiver of regular arrows.

"He's something to the extent of Young Link last Tournament." Zelda comments, "He just kind of appeared…" and Zelda explains how she and Link met this Toon Link.

…Brawl…

Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf were all lounging around, commenting on the latest adventure they recently gone through. A Blue Alloy had entered with a paper and handed it to them, on it was the list of Final Smashes they had. Right behind the alloy was what looked to be a young boy, but he seemed different.

"The master would like to you to meet the last member for this group." The alloy said, "He is to go by the name 'Toon Link' to avoid confusion between the two of you."

"Okay." The trio said. The alloy left the room and uneasiness settled in. Zelda glances at the paper of Final Smashes.

"Would you mind if we just called you Toon?" Link asked, breaking the silence.

"No, not at all." The boy said. Link pats a spot next to him and Toon hopes up and sat down.

"Final Smashes, you and Toon share a similar one called Triforce Slash." Zelda said, and a nod came from them. "Ganon, you'll be stampeding across the stages as you dark beast form, it only lasts for like a split second though."

"And here I was hoping to fight against Bowser in his giga form." Ganondorf said.

"Not that you can." Toon said softly, "Master will only let on Final out at a time, to keep from overloading the simulator." No one notice Zelda flinching slightly as a memory crosses her mind.

"I was just wishing." Ganon growled lightly, "Me and Bowser have been rivals since Melee."

"Oh, sorry." Toon said.

"Ganon's always like that, don't let it get to you." Link said. "What's yours and Sheik's?"

"Light arrow." Zelda replied, "I'd be guessing it will be slightly different depending on who I am on how I fire."

"So… how does this tournament work?" Toon pipes in after a few minutes, and Link starts to explain.

…Brawl…

"and that's how it was." Zelda says.

"I'm sure he'll get use to it soon enough." Fox comments, "After all, it took you a little while, even with Link here."

"True." Zelda says, taking aim. "I've heard Master is planning some matches soon, are you ready?"

"Ready nothing, I've been ready since I first was brought into this." Fox says. Zelda smiles. "Who's the other?" she comments, nodding over at Wolf.

"My rival from where I am, Wolf O'Donald." Fox whispers. Zelda mouths 'oh' before going back to shooting arrows. "Which makes me wonder, any news on Jigglypuff?"

"Check with Red." Zelda comments. Fox nods and heads out. After a little while, ten others, the original group, meet him. Together, the 11 veterans head outside. Shortly afterwards, the Master hands meets them, and riding upon it's back was the familiar balloon pokemon.

"Hello Smashers." Master Hand says calmly. "You all have been here since the beginning, and to that I wish to start the season with all of you in a tournament to see who is the best. Is it Mario of is it another one of you. Times change, and with you having the most experience a champion might change."

"It sounds like fun." Ness comments, "It'd be nice to see who is the best."

"I think we'll do it." Samus says, "It would be a great way to start off the tourney."

"So be it." Master Hand replies, "I'll set it up, it will start in two weeks."

Jigglypuff floats down to its fellow smashers. Pikachu leads Jigglypuff to the room they share with Lucario and Red. The group of Pokémon all hang out, enjoying company of being one of the largest groups.

* * *

The final chapter is here. it's slightly late due to me playing brawl. I hope this works out as i prepare to settle into working on my SSE story, and as i go thru my second play of SSE, i realize it's not gonna be easy, but i'm gonna try.

Leave a review  
Flameshield


End file.
